Seths new girl
by kjtc28
Summary: Seth imprints on a girl called Amy,but Amy has a dark secret of her own can seth help.
1. Chapter 1

Seths Point Of Veiw.

Today started like every other normal day woke up got dressed, ran downstairs and ate breakfast quickly. Suddenly Leah stomped down and agrly hit me on the head because I acidently ate all the eggs. I looked at her blankly and with reason,and so she punched me in the stomach she knew this was my waek spot so i sat down nearly in tears.  
"Owww Leah that really hurt.l" I breathed.  
"Make me some more eggs!"she yelled.  
"I said no i have patrol in 5 minutes"I replied with a monotone expression. Just at that very moment mum came downstairs and stood in between us.  
"Seth,Leah can you not act your age for 10 mitues i'm highly disappointed in both of you."she shouted at us both unfortunatly she continued."say sorry to each other.........."we said nothing".now!!!"she yelled.  
"Sorry" I muttered.  
"Sorry"she muttered back. This was meaning less why would I be sorry to that person never i despise her.  
"Good now seth tomorrow leave some eggs for your sister,and leah if you want some eggs get up eariler ok...?"  
"yes"we both said sumutainlusly "I have to go on patroll now" I said I hugged mum and stumbeled drunkely out the door.  
I dicided I would go to Starbucks and get some coffee before the tirefull patrol.  
As i walked up to the door I saw there was a girl stood there leaning against the door as she heard me., She looked up and then i saw her the most beautiful girl in the world she had long red-ish hair that was tied up in a neat soft bun she has light skin and the most amazing brown eyes ever.

I had Imprinted!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I strolled over to the girl her cute eyes where red and sodden like she had been crying. What could make her so upset I wondered all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything would be fine but I had second thoughts that may be a bit weird so i walked up to her.  
"hi" I said to her,she looked at me with her big beautiful sad eyes.  
"hi" she said with a voice that was so soft it sounded like the first drop of snow on the first day of winter "Im Seth whats your name?" asked.  
"Nice to meet you Seth i'm Amy" she said back."Seth?"she asked "Yes" i said back with to much joy in my voice luckily she just lauged and then cointinued.  
"How old are you? "she asked. I kept getting lost in her wonderful voice-  
"I'm 19 years,why do I look older?" I was really hoping for a NO "No...well yes you look older but i'm 19 to"she said happily.  
Suddenly I rembered that I have patroll I had to leave my true love Amy.  
"Amy,im so sorry i have to go but can i have your number and I will call you I promise."  
"Im sorry seth I can't give you my number he might get angry with me not again" she said I could sense pain in her voice.  
"who ?who will get angry?"I asked 


	3. Chapter 3

"who will be angry?" I asked again but a frown came to her face "If i told you,you wouln't belive me." Amy said softly "If I tell you my secret will you tell me yours?" I asked. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing but i care about this Amy but my secret was huge but hers was important too her so I had to care.  
"I guess so."she said she looks at the floor like a brutal three year old in mid-sulk .  
I grabed her had she flinced at the heat but did not pull away.I pulled her into the woods .  
"Stay there" I demanded and ran behind a bush phrased.I didn't know how she would take this but I had to show her it was the only way. Then the moment had come I slowly walked out so Amy could see me,she gasped but then softly said.  
"Seth is that you ?" I slowly nodded my head to say yes."Please can you change back I need to ask you something" I was extremly suprised by the calm tone of her voice. I ran back to the bush and phrased back to my average normal self.  
"Amy are you alright ?" I asked couriously.  
"Yeah im fine,why are you a wolf?" she asked still standing very obidiently.  
"Well...um...when a vampire moves in near us some of us with the wolf gene phares into this."I said.  
"So you kill vampires"i nodded my ran over and jumped and hugged me as tightly as ever it was perfect then she pulled away which made me sad but her unique smile was still there and her eyes looked like a perfect brown fire. She continued "It just so happens I know a vampire that needs killing"she said with a slight smile. 


End file.
